


Story of Us

by Vicki_desu427



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_desu427/pseuds/Vicki_desu427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you hurt someone so badly, do you deserve to have a second chance? Even if you love them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of Us

**_Okay well this was suppose to be a remake of the it makes me ill video I made, but this story kind of got away from me. I hope you enjoy this LONG one shot. Also this is my story, It's from my LJ where I use to post things, and I'm trying to transfer my works here. Just so you know._ **

  
The Story of Us

Sho was walking with Aiba to meet Ohno and Nino at a café to catch up. “Have you heard anything from Jun?” Aiba asked when they got closer to the coffee shop.

Sho shook his head, “We’ve gone two months without talking…” he shook his head, “I don’t understand the fall out.”

Aiba rubbed the back of his neck. Sho noticed he did this when he was nervous.

“Have you heard anything?” Sho questioned when Aiba breathed out shaking his head, “Aiba…”

He smiled wide, “So, did you find yourself a girlfriend?” he retorted quickly making Sho send him a heated glare before looking away.

“No.” he then shook his head, and he looked up. Jun was walking with someone on his arm. “I didn’t know Jun was going to be here, and with a woman too.” he finished with a smirk.

Aiba twitched and hesitated, “Um…Sho.”

“Hey Jun!” Sho called out leaving Aiba behind, when he neared the door he paused. He had gotten a good look at the woman on Jun's arm. “Noriko…” he whispered.

She looked at him briefly before turning her full attention to Jun once more. He smiled down at her letting his eyes glaze over Sho. His smile didn’t falter as he opened the door for her and taking her hand as they walked in.

Aiba walked up besides Sho, he didn't turn to look at Aiba, instead he looked through the glass window at Noriko, a piece of his past. With Jun, one of his closest friends. “You knew.”

Aiba sighed, “Yori told me.” His shoulders slumped, “I really wanted to-”

“Save it.” Sho bit out before opening the door. Aiba walked silently in behind him and they both saw Jun with his arm around Noriko’s waist. Ohno and Nino were sitting at a table laughing at something, and when Aiba saw them the grinning came back to his face. He went to join them while Sho stood by the door. Sho couldn't move, but he did watch. His eyes were glued to her.

She smiled up at Jun, laughing so easily and hit his shoulder before leaving her hand on his arm. She never stopped glowing, or smiling. His chest hurt, and that's when his moved to leave.

“Sho!” Aiba called to him, making him sigh before walking over to the table. He didn't move to sit.

Noriko looked over at him and their eyes caught, She looked away again and this time he saw it the flicker of sadness when she turned her head to focus on Jun.

Sho shook his head and sat down next to Aiba plastering a fake smile on his lips to blend in.

“Hey.” He laughed lightly, “I haven’t seen you in a while Jun, how are thing?”

Jun grinned at him then looked at Noriko whose gaze was on the table, “I’ve been busy, it's been a crazy two months. Well, we’ve been busy on some things.” He nudged Noriko and she blushed still looking away.

“Stop beating around the bush.” Nino said in a slow voice, “Tell them all before I do.”  
  
Noriko glared at him when Jun grabbed her hand, “Noriko has finally accepted my marriage proposal, and we’ve been planning for a wedding.”  
  
“Seriously?” Aiba shouted, and hooted, Ohno joined in smiling. both congratulating them while Noriko and Jun smiled and bowed their heads.

Sho eyes went wide and his fists clenched on the table before he moved them, “Congratulations.” He muttered before getting up, “Excuse me.”

Noriko looked after him while the cheers died down, She sent a small smile at Jun, “Jun-chan.” She called and he nodded slipping his hand away from hers, “Please don't take long.” She nodded, when he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

She felt her heart warm as she looked at him, and nodded. “I won't, I promise.” She looked into his eyes, and nodded before following Sho. She found him a little bit away from the windows of the café as if expecting her to chase after him.

“Hey you.” Noriko said lightly. “Waiting for me?” she sent him a smile.

She sighed and turned away from him, “I shouldn’t even be out here.” She groaned, “So, the least you could do is talk to me.”

That got her a look, “Why are you out here?” he questioned coldly, “Shouldn’t you be inside all over your new fiancé?”

Noriko glared at him before looking away, “I shouldn't have been worried about you. I shouldn't even be here, but Jun insisted...”

Sho saw it, the signs of her anger. Her cheeks started to get red, her fists were balled at her sides, she was in her fighting stance and she didn't realize it. She was beautiful. She was always beautiful. How had he lost sight of that? He wanted to kiss her.

“…You broke up with me!” Noriko finished in a huff, “I should hate you. But, I can't seem to...”

“Because you still love me.” Sho suggested shaking his head, “I still love you too.”

She blinked and wrapped her arms around herself, “No, what are you talking about?”

“We still love each other.” He sighed, “You know I'm not wrong, you wouldn't be out here, and worried if you didn't feel anything for me at all.”

“NO!” Noriko yelled pulling back, “No. I don't love you, and you can't just say these things out of the blue. It's been two years Sho.”

She trembled rubbing her eyes, “Do you know what I went through? Two years Sho, that’s how long I grieved after we broke up. If Jun hadn’t...I doubt…I-” a few tears started to leak out of her eyes and he reached for her when she jumped back.

“I never dated anyone after you.” Sho declared dropping his hand, “Noriko.”

“Then you should not have broken up with me if that's how you feel.” She retorted, “It’s your fault you feel slighted, if you had not broken up with me, you would be the one my arms were around, not Jun!” She wiped her eyes once more and turned away from him.

“Jun? Jun! He’s not your type at all.” He implored shaking his head, “How are you going to marry to him? When you don't even love him.”

“You know nothing, Sho Sakurai.” she yelled at him before walking as quickly as she could.

Jun raced out of the door a few minutes later chasing after her. He didn't even look back, when he caught her Sho could just make out what was happening. Jun rubbed her arms and nodded as she talked, he wiped away her tears, and hugged her. Sho looked away when he saw her kiss him, how she relaxed in Jun's arms sickened him to no end. He turned and walked away not saying goodbye.

Jun convinced her to go back to the cafe and not let him ruin their day, she nodded and saw Sho walking away slowly with his shoulders slumped and his hands in his pockets, she reached for Jun's hand and let him lead her away.

~*~

Sho sat on his couch and thought about how he’d gotten there, his stubbornness, delusion, and anger. He had missed Noriko for a long time. He lied to himself saying he was content being single, and it wasn’t so bad. But, she was always there in some form. It wasn't just his anger that pushed her away, he pushed her away, and he knew it wasn't because of a fight, but because he wasn't ready to fully commit to her.

 _“I think we should break up._ _” He muttered looking at his hands, She looked down at him and folded hear arms._  
  
_“What is this? You brought me over here to break up with me? Why?_ _” She asked softly,_ __“What happened? I thought you loved me I thought we were happy._ _”_ he rubbed his neck and looked at her, she wasn't crying not yet. But, the way she folded her arms and unfolded, and then looked at him and looked away, he knew...he had to do it. He had to break up with her, so he didn't say more._  
  
_“Aren't you even going to tell me why?_ _” she questioned balling her hands into fists. He shook his head._  
  
_“What more is there to say? We should break up._ _” it was calm and direct, and that's when he saw the tears._ _“I'm Sorr-._ _”  
She was out the door before he even finished. He was actually hurt, his heart was breaking and he didn't know why, but he also felt pushing her away was the best thing for him. He couldn't allow himself to get close, he didn't know how. He didn't want her to see all sides of him, so, he broke it off_

Sho looked at the spot where the brake up happened, he felt his heart hurt again. Noriko didn't know about his issues, about how hard it was to get out his feelings. He uttered the words 'I love you' only to his parents and he actually meant them when he said them to her. He wanted to call her but he couldn’t.

‘I did this to myself, but I still love her, and I know she still has feelings for me.’ He thought sighing.‘But...’ he pictured how Jun calmed her down, how she relaxed in his arms, and closed his eyes, ‘She loves him too.’

~1 month later~

Sho was dressing up, and kept missing with his tie, when he heard Nino suck on his teeth.

“Are you okay?” he questioned, with a sideways glance

“Why wouldn't I be okay? I mean you’re my plus one…” Nino bit out sucking his teeth again.

Sho rolled his eyes and put his hand on the side of the window,“I’m so glad you’re taking this.” Sho retorted. “Plus, it's not like Mizumi wont be there. She's the maid of honor.”

“That's not the point.” Nino said, “Anyways, I’m doing this for you, and I’m going to get an ear full from her.”

“I didn’t know you were married already.” Sho teased smirking. “If you're so sure about this shouldn't you be more supportive?”  
“Whatever, if you make a scene I don't know you.” Nino turned off the car, and they both got out and Sho looked at Nino who grinned at him, “If all goes well you might be attending another wedding, that is if Aiba get’s the nerve to ask Yori.”

They parked right in front of the church, right behind the newlywed car, and Sho looked around surprised at all the people.

“I thought Noriko wanted a small ceremony?” Sho questioned, “She always said she wanted something small anyway.”

“Maybe she changed her mind.” Nino gave him a look and shrugged, “Alright I’mma go get my seat.”

Sho ducked out of the crowd going to their seats, he walked down the left, where he knew Noriko would be getting ready with Mizumi, Yori, Akira, and Rin.

~*~

Noriko sat down next to Mizumi. “Can you believe this? I’m getting married.” She sighed, “I'm getting married...”

“And you're gonna get something else tonight!” Yori hooted grinning widely.

“All night long.” Akira put in with a smirk.

“I’m not even thinking about that.” Noriko stated honestly, and shook hear head.

“Don’t listen to those two Noriko, I’m not.” Mizumi smiling at her, “What are you thinking about sweetie?”

“I bet it’s  the fact that she gets to spend the rest of her life with Jun.” Rin voiced softly.

Noriko looked at Rin, and felt guilty, maybe it was too much asking Rin to be there when she knew Rin’s feelings for Jun. She hesitated to even tell them who she was really thinking about, “No…I was thinking about Sho.”  
  
The girls all stopped what they were doing and looked at her, “Sho?”

Yori nodded, “You're probably just getting cold feet thinking about the past, do you think he’d show up here? Cause I will hurt him for you, I mean it is your special day.”

Noriko laughed, “No, I don't think he'll show up and yeah, I did picture myself marrying him one day. But,” she breathed out, “He told me he loved me, a month ago and It kind of...I don't know never mind I shouldn't have brought it up.”  
  
Yori looked at Mizumi and Akira while Rin looked down. Mizumi sighed and Akira stood close behind her.

“Noriko.” Mizumi said putting a hand on her shoulder, “Are you ready to marry Jun?”

She looked up at her friends and saw they were each concerned for her and they would be wouldn’t judge her no matter the answer. She looked at them and bit her lip, she did feel giddy about the idea of marrying Jun, but...  
  
There was a knock at the door. Akira turned to answered the door and paused before shaking her head.

“Yes?” she questioned intensely, “Do you need something?”

He coughed to cover his nerves before nodding,“Yes, I’d like to speak to the bride please, it’s important, and I wont take up too much of her time.”

Akira gave him a strong look then grinned, “You could’ve waited you know.” she whispered, “Seeing as it's a big day and all.”

“I can't wait to tell her this.” He pushed, “So, can I talk to her?”

“You’re lucky I like you.” Akira said before opening the door, and letting him in.

Yori saw him and advanced when Mizumi shook her head and put a finger to her lips Rin looked back at Noriko before sighing and walking out into the hallway while Mizumi pulled Yori along and Akira looked at them before closing the door.

“I don't think we should've left her in there with him.” Yori stated folding her, “She was very unstable.”

“Noriko needs this.” Mizumi urged, “She’s struggling, either way we have to be here for her..”

“I rather we just kick his ass, he is the reason she's been so upset and then he just walks back into her life? It's not right.” Yori stated, angrily. “She was finally moving on.”

“Yori we don't know that for sure. Maybe Noriko was just putting on a face, trying to move on from Sho, but not really feeling the things she wanted to feel.” Akira sighed, “If we hear shouting we will...you know.”  
  
“She needs this, everyone needs an ending.” Rin nodded, and looked at the door, “No matter what.”

The girls nodded and waited by the closed door.

~*~

Sho stood by the door watching Noriko fix her face in the mirror, She didn't look up or even notice that everyone was gone, until she saw his refection. She turned around and got up quickly.

They stared at each other, and she looked down when Sho walked forward a bit and stopped in front of her, “I’m sorry.” He uttered, “I shouldn't have walked back into your life, and tried to tell you how to feel. It was wrong and I had no right. You love Jun, and you're going to marry him. I lost my chance, and I'm sorry.”

Noriko looked up and saw he was looking down, she saw his brown hair cover his face, and knew what she had to do. She got up without saying a word not taking her eyes off him.

“If you’re happy with him, I’m happy for you.” he said finally and she was right in front of him when he looked up at her.  
  
“Be happy Noriko.” He turned to leave when she grabbed his hand.

“Wait...” Noriko let go of his hand, “Thank you. I needed to hear that.”

He smiled, and nodded, turned to go. When his hand was on the door nob she hugged him from behind.

“Don't go...” She bit her lip as she hugged him tightly, “Please...you were right. You were right, I still love you.”

Sho felt her shaking and he felt himself relax.  
  
“Noriko…I love you.” he pulled away to look at her in her wedding dress, looking up at him with a bright shine he thought he would never see again, “I love you so much, and I should've told you sooner. I should've told you about my issues, and how I didn't know how to commit, but I want to commit to you. Only You.”

They kissed. Noriko felt save and warm, and hot when her lips pressed against Sho's he was her choice he always had been and she knew that. It took her long to get other him, but she never did. He was always on her mind, even though he hurt her, and broke her heart she would always choose him. He was her only one.

~*~

“It’s too quite in there.” Yori said, “Should we be worried?”

“Maybe they’re…” Akira grinned, and Mizumi hit her.

“Want to check?” Rin asked, and they all nodded.  
  
Mizumi turned and opened the door before closing it again. “I think it's safe to say the wedding is off.” she blushed, “Yep, totally off.”

Akira grinned, “Oh now I gotta see!” she moved Mizumi away from the door and looked inside Yori followed, while Rin hung back.

Akira closed the door snickering. “Yeah, no wedding today, not with kissing like that!”

“I can’t believe them.” Yori said shaking her head, “They’re like sucking each other’s faces off.”

~*~

Sho pulled away from Noriko grinning. “Noriko, as much as I love this. I think you need to tell everyone.”

Noriko looked down at her wedding dress and remembered, she sobered, and shook her head, “I forgot all about the wedding. Jun's going to be devastated.”

Sho nodded, and took her hand,“I’ll be there every step of the way, I'm not letting you go again.”  
  
When they opened the door the girls were all standing around.

“We kind of got a glimpse of what you were doing.” Mizumi nodded still blushing.

“I don’t approve.” Akira said, “You could’ve gone longer.”

“I would’ve but I remembered I had a man’s heart to break.” Noriko said slowly. She then turned to Rin.

“I’m sorry, you should've been in this position not me.” She hugging her, “Help him, he needs you more than he realizes.Make him see it Rin.” She whispered before grabbing her hands.

“Time to go meet my makers, and tell everyone the wedding is off.” Noriko confessed.

“Oh no.” Akira said grinning, “If you’re going to be a runaway bride do it right.”

“We talked about it, and we decided you guys can leave now, and we’ll take care of everything.” Yori said nodding, “You’ll deal with the angry calls and such but we’ll deal with damage control.”

“What about Jun?” Noriko asked, “I think…”

“She’s got it.” Akira said looking at Rin whose face got red.

“Thank you guys…” Noriko said hugging all her friends, “You girls are the best.”

“You’re happy, plus we know you’d do the same for us.” Mizumi grinning, when she turned to Sho and her face changed instantly. “If you hurt her again, I’ll PERSONALLY hurt you.”She glared, “Friend or not, you get no more chances.”  
  
Sho's eyes widened before nodding again and again promising not to hurt Noriko in anyway.  
  
“Good.” Mizumi said smiling again when Yori hugged her tightly, “You’re so cute when you're mad! I could kiss you!”

Akira, Rin and Noriko laughed, while Mizumi tried to pry Yori off of her.

“I’ll see you guys later.” Noriko said grabbing Sho’s hand they both ran out of the church as if they had just gotten married.

They ran past the church and town the street not caring how funny they looked, but happy they were together once more.

~*~

Jun sat on the stairs with his hands folded looking out as people started to leave the church. He couldn’t believe Noriko had left him at the altar. He thought she truly loved him. He rubbed his hair and looked down.  
  
“Jun…” He turned and saw Rin approach and shook his head. She looked at the ring in her hand. Noriko had given it to her when she was saying her goodbyes. Rin hugged the ring to her when she set her face and sat down next to him.

“Jun.” she said more firmly, making him look at her. she paused, but nodded and just sat next to him, “There is nothing I can say to make this better, but I want to sit here, and if you need me I'll be here.”  
  
He looked at her and she noted the slight tears when he nodded, “Thank You.”  
  
It was a start, and for that she was grateful.

~The End~  
  
_Okay that's it!_ _I couldn't keep this going forever!_ _comment please!_  
_Songs that helped me were 내 여자친구를 부탁해 (Say No) by비스트(Beast), It Make me Ill by Nsync, Your Gardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit A., Crashed the Wedding by Busted, and Story of Us by Taylor Swift._


End file.
